The Wolf Princess
by Holy Roman Empire
Summary: Ever since they could remember, Alfred and Tiesa were told that they would someday marry and unite the kingdoms. Until the Wizard Nikolei, who was thought to be dead, kidnaps Tiesa forcing the belief that she was killed. Alfred never gave up searching for her and one day, he meets a wolf. Fem Lithuania. Swan Princess au.
1. Prologue

_Long ago, in a faraway land, there was a mighty Kingdom ruled by their powerful King Feliks and his Queen. They so longed for a child, whether it be a boy or a girl. Years later, an immortal wizard by the name of Nicolei offered to make a potion for the queen under the condition that he would become the King's right hand man._

 _The Queen became pregnant with their first and only child. When she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, the Queen unfortunately passed away._

 _The kingdom celebrated her life and the new Princess, who was given the name: Tiesa._

 _At her Christening, Queen Renee of a different kingdom and Feliks saw how her son, Prince Alfred, adored the little Princess. They came to an agreement that when the children were of age, they would be married and the two kingdoms would unite under one banner and form an unbreakable alliance._

 _But not everyone was pleased._

 _Nicolei had plans to take Tiesa for himself and take control of the kingdom legally through their marriage._

 _In his lair, he plotted and he mixed different brews of magic that would aid him in taking what was rightfully his. Nicolei's mistake was that a passing maid oversaw and told the King._

 _Nicolei was about to be burned at the stake when he disappeared in a clash of lightning._

 _Everyone assumed that he was dead._

 _How very wrong they were._


	2. This is my idea

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 _A few years past, and soon it was time for the prince and princess to meet again._

Queen Renee was very excited for her son Alfred to meet his future wife. She had her six year old up at the crack of dawn and gave him a lecture about how he was to be on his best behavior or else. She also had Arthur Kirkland, her forbidden lover (in her dreams), give her son a stern talk about how one would treat a lady.

When it was almost time for King Feliks and his daughter to arrive, Renee held her baby Matthew as she and Alfred waited by the gate to greet them.

They could see a great mass of pink on a horse and wondered if that was the king.

It was.

King Feliks wore his pink robes with pride and confidence. Renee saw no changes from when she last saw him.

His daughter on the other hand had grown into the most precious three year old in the world. She had shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. She had her arms around her dad's neck and was obviously very shy. Unlike her father in his hot pink robes, she wore a dark green dress.

"Welcome to our kingdom King Feliks. You and your daughter are most welcome here."

"Thank you Queen Renee. You look as fabulous as ever." Feliks got off his horse and held his daughter in his arms. He then looked at the six year old prince who was just as nervous as his little princess. "You must be Prince Alfred. You are going to be quite the hero one day."

That got Alfred out of his shell as he beamed at the King.

"You really should not have said that, my King." Arthur groaned.

"Arthur, why don't you take the children and play with them while Feliks and I talk about politics."

"But I want to talk about politics."

"Please Artie!" Little Alfred had activated his secret weapon: his puppy eyes with just a tiny bit of tears. Arthur was putty in his hands.

"Fine. Come here, little one, we are going to play and have fun." With a little bit of coaxing, Arthur got Tiesa to let go of her daddy.

Then Alfred lead the way to the super awesome place where they were going to be heroes while Arthur had the princess and baby Matthew in his arms.

"He looks like he is a prisoner of war."

"Arthur needs to lighten up. And he adores the boys."

"I am very sorry for your loss. King Allister was a great man."

XXXXXXXX

When it was time to call the advisor and the children to dinner, Arthur will deny to the fact that he enjoyed being the dragon while Alfred was the hero who saved the damsel in distress, Tiesa, with his sidekick, baby Matthew.

After a few months, it was time for Feliks and Tiesa to go home. Alfred was very sad because he had grown fond of his new friend.

* * *

12 and 9

Alfred was growing into that stage where all girls were gross and icky. If a girl wore a dress, icky. If she could not get dirty, icky. Could not handle a snake without fainting, icky.

Alfred also got into sword fighting. Arthur was the poor sod who was roped into teaching him how to handle a sword.

They were so into the lesson that they both forgot that Tiesa would be arriving today.

"May I try?" A loud enough to be heard over the clang of swords asked.

Both turned to see Princess Tiesa in a green tunic with leggings and leather boots. Some of her brown hair was falling out of her braid.

"Father says it's not lady like but I want to try."

"Well, these swords are too heavy for a beginner, so we would have to find you another one more suited for you."

As she smiled, something stirred inside of Alfred. This was a girl who wanted to learn how to fight with a sword and from what he remembered, had nothing against mud.

Little did he know, this was when his little crush starts.

* * *

18 and 15

The moment that Alfred realizes that he has a deep adoration of Tiesa is when she kicks his ass.

He made some comment on how he was the better swordsman which led to the two of them in a duel with Matthew trying to be the peace keeper. The duel escalated from petty attacks to full blown force on both sides. The fury on their faces could freeze any sane person in their tracks.

It ended when Alfred was on the ground and disarmed with Tiesa crouched over him with her sword to his throat. After he got over the fact that he was beaten by a girl, Alfred was prepared for the gloating that was to come. It never did.

She helped him to his feet and asked if he was alright.

Alfred was fine, shocked but fine.

From that moment on, Alfred promised never to question a woman's ability to defend herself if needed. Whether it was with a sword or words.

* * *

21 (almost 22) and 19

The minute that Alfred realized that he loved Tiesa was when she tripped over thin air. It all happened so fast that everything that followed was just instinct. Alfred lunged forward to catch her before she fell. He then scooped her in his arms like he was going to carry her away.

In that moment, Alfred fell in love with her and wanted nothing more to be her hero.

As his mother and King Feliks were discussing trade, Alfred asked Tiesa if she was interested in going on a ride with him. As they rode through the country side, Alfred was internally panicking about what she would say when he asked her to marry him.

While she was watching a peregrine soaring overhead, Alfred picked the prettiest wild flower he saw and got down on one knee.

She said yes.


	3. Three new friends

**I own nothing.**

* * *

No one knew what happened the following night only that there was an intruder, Tiesa was missing, and King Feliks was dead.

There were no screams for mercy or any indication of the deed.

The King was obviously dead with multiple stab wounds and claw marks from a beast of an impressive size. Feliks must have known who was the attacker because he wrote part of a name in his own blood.

Niko and that was it.

The princess was another matter. There was no signs of a struggle so she must have gone willingly or was rendered unconscious and was carried away. The bloody footprints led a trail from the King's room to the Princess's and then to the window. No other footprints were found.

Alfred swore to himself that he would find his fiancee no matter how long it took.

"You need to give it up. She is gone." Matthew said.

Alfred glared at his brother. "Don't you ever say that! She is alive! She needs me! I have to go she'll be hurt or-" His voice cracked.

Matthew saw how much pain his brother was in. "I'll help you find her if you want."

"Matthew, as much as I want your help, I don't think mother will let you go."

"You don't want me to go because I am to young."

"No. I don't want you to get hurt. I lost Tiesa, I couldn't stand it if I lost you too."

"You are the worst."

"You love me anyway, right?"

"I will get back to you on that."

"MATTHEW!"

The two brothers then went to Arthur for his advice on the best way to find the thief who stole away Alfred's intended.

* * *

In a mysterious castle on the lake in the middle of a forrest, a tall man with pale hair was trying to get the wolf tied to the tree to eat some food.

The man wore a black cloak over his dark clothes. He had many knives hidden on his body and he held an air of magic around him. His pale eyes bore into the green eyes of the wolf in front of him. This man was Nikolai, the murderer of the late King Feliks and the husband of Princess, no, Queen Tiesa.

Well, soon to be husband. She hasn't agreed to marry him yet. She agreed to the blond prince but not him and that angered Nikolai. Tiesa was his and his alone.

"Oh, please eat my pet. When you are human again, we will be married and then we can rule together as I planned."

The brown wolf in front of him had enough courage to snarl at him.

Suddenly, in the light of the full moon, the wolf's fur began to glow. Magic surrounded the wolf and when the light was gone, Tiesa stood in human form wearing her nightgown. Her brown hair was coming out of her braid and her green eyes full of fear.

"Oh, my sweet, I have long desired for you hand and now I have it." Nikolai made his way towards her. Tiesa tried to run but the rope was around her neck.

As she choked, Nickolai pounced so now he was on top of her.

Tiesa was about to cry for help when a great brown bear ran to Nikolai and forced him off of her. The bear continued to maul at the man.

A little black and white bird began to peck at the rope on the tree while a leopard stood over the poor girl.

The bear eventually sent Nikolai running to his castle to clean his wounds. The bear then curled up to the shivering princess and the leopard lay on top of Tiesa to keep her warm. The bird mad a nest in the bear's fur.

After her racing heart calmed down, Tiesa fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Tiesa woke up feeling safe. Well, as safe as one could be with a bear and leopard as one's sleeping partners.

The brown bear opened it's eyes to reveal a stunning shade of violet. "Oh you are awake. That is good, da?"

So the bear was female.

The leopard also woke up to reveal it's blue eyes. "I hope you don't scare her too much Vanya."

"I would not dream of doing such a thing Eliisa." The bear, Vanya, snuggled closer to Tiesa.

Tiesa was back as a wolf. Well this was fantastic.

A small, but sweet voice fell on her new ears.

"You might not mean to scare her but you could, I mean, you are so big and strong and…" The voice died.

"Marie! What did we talk about saying such things to Vanya."

"It will hurt her feelings." The small bird chirped.

"No harm was meant Eliisa. Now," Vanya turned to Tiesa, "what is your name, sweetness?"

"T-t-tiesa…"

Vanya pulled her into a bear hug. "Poor sweet, she is still scared of us."

"Well, she was recently kidnapped from her home and turned into a wolf." Eliisa sarcastically said.

"Where are you from?" Marie asked.

"I am a princess from the Kingdom of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. I am engaged to marry Alfred of France."

"Oh, poor lamb, Nikolai has you here to marry him and he will not rest until you agree."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Marie was a peasant that he wanted but she refused his advances. He turned her into a bird out of frustration. Eliisa, was a Duchess. The same thing happened with her. I am his sister. I do not love my brother in the way to marry him so out of anger, I am a bear. Sweetness, if we were to try to run, he will know where we are so there is no point to flee."

Tiesa backed up. "You're wrong! Alfred will find me!"

"Your marriage is arranged, da?"

Tiesa nodded.

"You will never see him again. You may think that he loves you, but with an arranged marriage, you would be lucky to even have him kiss you."

Tiesa snarled and swiped her paw at Vanya. Blood matted her fur on what would be her cheek.

"I'm sorry!" Tiesa ran along the lake until she couldn't anymore.

Alfred must have loved her enough to ask her to marry him. His dorky proposal with the sunflower. He must have.

* * *

Alfred felt his heart clench in his chest. He had to be the hero for his princess. She needed him.


	4. My heart will go on

**I own nothing.**

 **I also take requests for stories if you want.**

* * *

Vanya followed after Tiesa to apologize for what she said. The wolf was at the edge of the lake with her head drooped and her shoulders slouched over in grief.

"Tiesa, I am sorry for what I said."

The brown wolf turned her head to look at the bear.

"I am sorry for scratching you. It must hurt."

"Da, but for a princess, I am impressed with your strength."

Vanya sat down beside Tiesa and stared at the lake. The morning fog was lifting and the sun reflecting off the small ripples glared at them.

"Why can I turn human at night but not you, Marie, or Eliisa?"

Vanya sighed. "It is because he has not grown tired of you yet. You are his new prize and once he finds another, you will no longer turn human." Her violet eyes turned cold. "If you ever see me with brown eyes, do not hesitate to fight. After so long as animals, the three of us are losing our humanity. We will have the mind of our animal forms and you, you have not experienced that yet. You will not for a while."

They were silent for a moment more.

"Marie and Eliisa must be wondering where we are."

"Da, we should head back."

The small wolf pranced beside the bear as they made their way back to their companions. Marie was pecking at an unknown berry and Eliisa was taking a morning nap in a warm, sunny spot.

With out a word, as if in silent agreement, they all agreed that there were no tensions and that there were certain topics that should not be discussed without consent.

* * *

"Well, I don't know what took her! The footprints were there and then they were not. Just tell me who or what I am dealing with Artie!"

Alfred was impatient. He had not slept since Tiesa was found missing and King Feliks dead. He vowed not to rest until he had Tiesa safe with him. Where Alfred could protect her because he was her hero.

"If you are not patient, then we will not be able to find out what it is because we missed a vital clue. Either this was half man and half beast, a shape-shifter, or a wizard, we will not be able to figure out where the Princess is."

 _Or if she is even alive._ But Arthur did not have to say that because Alfred already knew what was left unspoken.

"She is still alive. She is alive until I am shown her cold, dead body as proof that she is dead. I will find her Arthur. I will prove to you that I am right and that she will be back." The fire that burned in his eyes and the passion that was in his voice was enough to nearly make Arthur cry.

"I took some of the blood that was on the floor. Give me a couple of hours and I may have an answer. If what took her is what I think it is, you need to be well rested to win her back."

* * *

"Tell me about your fiance, please." Marie chirped.

"Marie!"

"Little bird..." Vanya's violet eyes turned a dangerous shade darker in warning.

Tiesa took a deep breath. "Well, he is like the day. His smile is always bright, his hair is as blond as the sun, and his eyes are bluer than the sky. He's tall."

"What is he like?" Marie asked.

"He is like an over grown puppy. He can be very hyper at times, but he is serious when it counts. When he proposed, he was so nervous he nearly messed up the question. He proposes in a field of wildflowers and he picked a Rue flower and then asked if I will marry him. Even though we were in an arranged marriage, he still wanted to ask me."

"You must really love him." Marie sighed.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, this was a nice talk but we are all going to be up all night trying to avoid Nicolai so you better get your sleep in now." Vanya chastised like a mother would a child.

* * *

"Why would Feliks write _Niko_ in blood?" Arthur muttered to himself as he studied the blood. "It could be a name."

Arthur had a vague memory of Feliks having an advisor that went rogue. What was it? Nick? Nikolas, Niko?

He was a strange man with pale hair and a pale face. But Arthur felt that he knew the man from somewhere else. From Arthur's youth, a few years ago because he is NOT an old man like Alfred constantly calls him even though he is in his late forties.

A man just like Feliks advisor came to his town and asked to marry a girl. He showed Arthur magic and started him on his path of magic. Arthur never did figure out what happened to the girl because she went missing not long after the man left.

Arthur started scanning through his books of magic, important wizards and witches, and creatures.

Then it hit him.

 _Nikolai..._

Nikolai could have been what Feliks was trying to spell out.

If Nicolai did in fact take Tiesa, then Alfred was never going to get her back.

As skilled as Arthur was in the magical arts, Nicolai was a league of his own. He was older, more practiced, more skilled, and he had motivation to take Tiesa. It was no secret that Nicolai had wanted a Kingdom of his own. He tried and failed to get it because it was either stolen back or another wizard more powerful took it from him. With Tiesa, would marry her and have it legally and no one could really do anything.

However, Alfred had motivation to fight Nikolai: Tiesa. Nikolai did kidnap Tiesa and when Alfred learns his name, there will be hell to pay.

Should Alfred confront Nikolai, Arthur was going to be there fighting alongside him.

Making up his mind to warn him, Arthur went to go find Alfred.


	5. Reunited

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Alfred loved Arthur like he was his own father, or rather the weird uncle on his father's side that spent a lot of time in the dark and talked to imaginary friends. Which was why Alfred was going to ignore Arthur's advice and go off and look for Tiesa on his own.

Alfred swiped a bow and a quiver of arrows and took his horse Liberty.

He was about to go undetected but his brother sneaked up behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Tiesa. I am going whether you are going to say she is dead or not!"

"I am not going to do that Alfred. I want to come with you."

"But-"

"If you go alone, the chances that you will be able to go out and look for Tiesa are slim to none. Besides, we could say that we went hunting if anyone asks. It is dangerous to go alone, take me with you Alfred."

Matthew stood his ground against his brother. His brother would get himself killed because he would let his emotions take over his ability to make decisions. Matthew did not want his brother to get lost or hurt or even killed. Besides, Matthew liked Tiesa a lot and he was very pleased that she was going to be in the family once she married Alfred.

"You really want to come along."

Matthew nodded.

"Well, I am not stopping you. Get Maple and hurry up."

They rode quickly into the woods to find the thing that would make it worth the journeying.

* * *

Tiesa felt restless. While the others slept, she quickly dashed away to the woods. If she was going to be asked for her marriage hand night after night by a mad man, then Tiesa was going to find her way back to Alfred and...

She didn't know what would happen.

Arthur used some magic to make bedtime stories come to life when she was young but could he be able to change her back?

Tiesa leaped over a fallen tree.

What would Alfred do if he found her?

She swerved to avoid crashing into a tree.

Would he love her still?

Tiesa slowed from a run to a slow walk.

What if he killed her? She was a wolf and he was a hunter as well as a Prince.

What if he was already engaged to another?

Tiesa howled. She poured all of her longing, all of her fear, and all of her love for Alfred. She wished he was here with her so he cold make her laugh and smile again.

She did not want to be the damsel in distress. She wanted to be able to take care of herself and not have Alfred protect her all the time. But she was scared and she wanted Alfred to be her hero.

* * *

The horses were getting nervous. They had to sense something nearby that was large and dangerous.

AAAARRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you hear that Mattie?" Alfred nearly jumped off his horse. That howl came out of nowhere and sounded close.

"Yes, I did."

They listened for another minute.

Then it was quiet.

"It sounded like a wolf." Alfred whispered.

* * *

Tiesa caught a familiar sent. It was mixed with sweat and horse but she knew that sent.

It was Alfred's!

Her Alfred was nearby! She had to get to him!

Tiesa took off after the sent. Never giving a thought that she was a wolf and he was a human.

* * *

Alfred heard a rustling of the leaves and then a stick break behind him and his brother. Alfred turned and saw a gigantic, brown wolf running towards him and his horse.

Before he had the chance to get his bow off his back and set an arrow, the wolf leaped with its paws stretched out to him and knocked him off the horse. The air left his lungs and he could not breathe. Between the wolf on top of him and licking his fact with it's tongue, he was having a difficult time breathing.

Matthew tried to help his brother. He took his knife and cut it's paw. That got the wild animal off of his brother so they could kill it before it attacked them again.

But it didn't.

The wolf backed away with it's tail between it's legs and started licking the blood off of it's paw.

Matthew helped his brother to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm...Fine..." he said between gasps.

Alfred looked at the wolf.

There was something about it's eyes. Almost as if it was apologizing with it's eyes and...did wolves have green eyes? If he didn't know better, that wolf had the same eyes as Tiesa.

Then when the wolf made eye contact with Matthew, the wolf looked away in submission.

It did not attack.

Alfred started to walk forward but Matthew grabbed his arm. A silent conversation was held between the two brothers and Alfred walked forward.

The wolf was still as Alfred got on his knees in front of it. The wolf shyly met his gaze.

Alfred's heart skipped a beat.

He knew those eyes.

He loved those eyes.

"Tiesa?" He whispered, knowing that he was crazy for thinking it and yet...

The wolf seemed to smile.

"Who did this to you?" Alfred could not believe it. He knew that there was such a thing as magic, but to see his fiancee as a wolf is very different from the stories that Arthur had told him with his magic.

She looked around as if she was looking for something or someone. Then she turned and started to go the other way but looked back to see if Alfred was following with Matthew.

They took a couple steps and that seemed to satisfy Tiesa because she resumed her walk.

They traveled for a few hours and at one point, the two brothers had to leave the horses behind because of the thickness of the trail. They ducked under fallen trees and climbed over rocks as they followed Tiesa who was a wolf. It was a long time and it was almost dusk before Tiesa led them to a lake. The two brothers took a drink and followed after Tiesa as she led them to a clearing that held a large brown bear, a leopard, a small bird, and small white cat with a scar under it's eye with a yellow chick.

Matthew was about to ask why they were here when light surrounded the brown wolf. When the light went away, there stood Tiesa in a ripped night dress, a messy braid, and blood running down her arm from when Matthew cut her.

She and Alfred ran to each other and they kissed. Alfred kissed her like she would disappear the moment that he let her go.

While that was happening, the white cat confidently scampered over to Matthew and rubbed it's head against his leg. He picked up the cat and the chick flew up and rested itself on top of his head while the cat purred in Matthew's arms.

"You smell like dog." Alfred whispered in her ear.

"Shut up."

"Can I call you 'Wolfie'?"

Tiesa punched him in the arm.

The bear was at Tiesa's side ready to defend her if necessary.

"Calm down Vanya, it's just Alfred."

Vanya looked at Alfred and glared at him. He glared back.

"It's good to see you again Tiesa." Matthew said.

Tiesa hugged him, trying to be careful of the cat. "Likewise."

Tiesa let go of Matthew and turned to Alfred. "I'll introduce all of you another time. Now you know where I am, you need to go back or he'll kill you! Go get Arthur and come back! You need to go, now!"

Alfred grabbed her hands. "Who is he? Why are you here?"

"He wants to marry me. You need to go before Nikolai comes here! Go!"

Matthew could see that his brother was pained by her words. He set the cat down much to it's dismay and took his brother's arm and tried to lead him away.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you Alfred." She kissed him and pushed him away.

Matthew dragged his brother back through the woods, away from the woman that Alfred loved.

* * *

Tiesa felt like her heart was being ripped out. The cat must have felt the same because it howled it's grief. Speaking of which...

"Where did you come from little one?"

Tiesa picked up the cat and she started to scratch her ears when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ice cold fear flooded her body and the cat hissed at the man behind her.

Vanya and Eliisa were ready to attack him.

"So, how was your run today? You must have realized that you love me despite your resistance so that must have been why you turned around to come back." Nikolai's grip tightened. "Or it could have been for the fact that you tried to get lover boy to rescue you."

There was definitely going to be a bruise.

"I have been pretty reasonable, wolf by day and woman at night, but if you leave this lake and attempt to run to Lover Boy, I will kill him, I will marry you, and you will submit to me and me alone. If you do not attempt to leave me and stay, I will continue to ask you to marry me every night until you do. Last night was...unfortunate and I was not myself. I apologize. Now," he spun her around so she was facing him. "will you marry me?"

Tiesa spit in his face. "Go to hell!"

Nikolai kissed her roughly and then slapped her. Eliisa snarled and bared her fangs. Vanya was already on the move to Tiesa.

"You belong to me. One day you will say yes. Ladies."

He threw her to the ground in front of Vanya who stood over her, shielding her with her body. The cat attempted to scratch Nikolai while Eliisa tried to bite him.

Nikolai kicked the cat away with his boot and hit Eliisa with a spell that sent her flying into a tree.

He left just as quickly as he appeared.

Vanya ran to where Eliisa lay motionless while Marie sat near her head. Tiesa cradled the cat in her arms as Eliisa's head lay in her lap. She sang a song as night fell.


	6. Nikolai's mistake

**I own nothing.**

 **What is your favorite ship with Canada that is NOT Prucan? Important for next story.**

 **Read and review.**

* * *

Vanya watched over her companions as they slept. Tiesa was curled up with Eliisa's leopard body on her lap and Julchen, the new comer, in her arms while Vanya was her pillow.

Vanya watched as the sun crept over the trees. Once the rays of light touched her skin, she was a wolf once again.

It would be a while before the others woke up. The bear thought about the two men that were here with Tiesa. The older one was very handsome, but he was engaged to her new friend. The younger one seemed to have taken Julchen's interest as she claimed that the young boy was awesome when she first saw him.

Julchen was a very curious woman. Vanya never knew that there was a person that could have white hair and red eyes. She was kind of scary looking yet, she also looked kind. She put up quite a fight with Nikolai when she saw him. The cut he gave her under her eye was going to scar.

The cat stretched and yawned at she woke up. Vanya saw the newcomer look for a woman. How very surprised she was when she saw a wolf.

"MEIN GOTT!"

The cat woke up the other three.

"Jou are und volf! Vhere is zhe Frau?"

Tiesa sat on her hind legs. "I'm Tiesa. I am curse to be a wolf during the day and human during the night until I agree to marry Nikolai."

"Zat is unawesome." The cat frowned.

"What is your name?" Tiesa asked the white feline.

"I am zhe awesome Julchen und this is the awesome Gilbird." The cat smiled and a small yellow bird made its perch on her head.

"Were you cursed as well?"

"Ja. I came here by accident und zhat unawesome jerk turned me into a cat."

"Well that is unfortunate. Eliisa, are you alright?"

The leopard whimpered. "I think my ribs are cracked."

Vanya gently nudged her rib cage and Eliisa howled in agony. "Your ribs may be broken, da. You should not move for a while, da?"

"We'll take care of you until Alfred comes back with his wizard friend. He'll turn us all back to humans."

"Hey Wolfie, does that cute birdie have und girl yet?"

Marie, Vanya, Eliisa, and Tiesa were confused.

"Birdie?"

"The cute little human."

"Not yet. Why?"

"Just wondering." Tiesa could have sworn that Julchen was blushing.

* * *

"You found her?" Arthur could not believe the danger that Alfred put himself and his brother in.

"Yes. But she was cursed to be a wolf during the day and human in the night until she agrees to be married to a man named Nikolai."

"There are also a few others."

Arthur thought about this. "From what I learned when I studied magic, cursing a human to be an animal is a strong curse. In order for it to work properly, it needs to be bound to the life of the person who casts the curse. It will weaken the them until he dies and they cursed are free. If there were others under the curse, he may be weak enough to kill. However if there are others under the curse, Nikolai must be very strong to have that kind of power."

He was talking out loud to himself at this point, Alfred and Matthew sat forgotten.

"So how do we beat him?" Alfred asked.

"Beat him? How many animals did you say there were?"

"There was a bear, a leopard, a cat, two birds, and Tiesa." Matthew answered.

"So six. That is a lot for one man."

"Tiesa told me that he plans to marry her." Alfred added.

"Well, Nikolai tried to take her father's throne while he was still Feliks's right hand man. Through marriage to Tiesa, he would legally be king. It's actually quite brilliant if you think about it."

"Yes, a psychotic wizard kidnaps my fiancee and plans to marry her while you complement his genius plan." Alfred sarcastically shot at Arthur.

"Hey, it's better than taking it by force and fighting to keep his. With this, he'll not have that stress. Now, we have to try to get past your mother in order to rescue Tiesa."

All three men groaned.

Queen Renee.

"She was pretty pissed that Matthew and I went into the woods today without telling her."

"We could sneak out again." Matthew suggested.

"No. She would send out the knights and then we'd be in a bigger mess. We need to keep this low key." Arthur ran his hands through his hair.

"You could flirt with her. It's no secret that mom likes you." Alfred was on his one and only idea on how to get out of the castle. Five him hive minutes after they were caught and he'd have three notebooks full of elaborate and detailed plans on how to escape.

"Yeah, mom has a diary with many entries about you."

"Is it the blue one or the red one? Because the blue is the decoy and the other is the one with all those weird fantasies."

"I think it was the red one."

"Well, all Arthur needs to do now is flirt with mom and we are good to go."

"Boys, as much as I consider you to be my sons, I am not flirting with your mother. I'd rather sit on a cactus while- don't you dare give me those faces."

Matthew and Alfred pulled out their secret weapons: puppy eyes, tears, and begging. Reserved for desperate situations.

This was desperate.

"Fine. I'll flirt with your mother. I see you in a few minutes." He grumbled as he walked down the hall.

XXXXXXX

"How long has it been?" Alfred asked his little brother.

"Probably, an hour. Maybe more."

"How long does it take to flirt with mom?"

Alfred's question went unanswered as Arthur stumbled through the doorway. His hair was more disheveled than usual and...was that a bite mark on his neck? His eyes were bright yet far away and there was a large, stupid grin on his face.

"Hey boys. You are good to go if you want to leave now."

"I thought that you were coming with us."

"No. Your mother requires some assistance that involve me. You boys have fun." He almost skipped out the doorway before he stopped. "Your mother is a fantastic woman." He all but ran down the hallway.

Alfred and Matthew looked at each other stunned.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, we better get going."

* * *

How long was Tiesa going to refuse him? Was he not good enough for her? He has been asking for two days. Three if he counted when he tried to kiss her. He looked in the mirror.

His sister got him good.

Nikolai could heal his injury, but his sister left a nasty looking scar across his face. It went from the right side of his face, and down to his left cheek. He can no longer see out of his right eye and he is nearly blind in his left but that is unimportant.

What is important is that he gets his Tiesa to marry him. He tried to be the nice guy and asked her. He tried to give her space. He took her away from that idiot. Honestly, he didn't see why she was afraid of him.

"Must be the scar."

The only wall between his throne and Tiesa is the bumbling idiot. If he was out of the way, then Tiesa would be free of him and free to marry him like she wants to. She does not want to marry that fool. She wants to marry him!

Now, the only question was how to get rid of him. He could kill him himself but that was no fun. He wanted fun. He wanted blood. He could make his pets go mad and rip him apart. He could make Tiesa mad and watch as she ripped him apart. She would look lovely covered in blood.

As he plotted Alfred's demise, Nikolai failed to see a small little bird that was perched in the rafters. She watched his every move and one spell book in particular.

What Nikolai left open for Marie to see was the spell that cursed her and her "sisters" and how to reverse it.


	7. Ding dong Nikolai is gone

**I own nothing.**

 **What is your favorite ship with Canada that is NOT Prucan? Important for next story.**

 **Read and review.**

* * *

Nikolai stormed out of his castle toward his bride to be.

Tiesa was nuzzling the leopard like she was her mother and the cat was purring curled up with her bird.

No sign on his sister.

Excellent.

"TIESA!" he roared.

His bride jumped and the cat hissed. The leopard tried to move but could not. Nikolai had to admit that it was good that the leopard was indisposed right at the moment.

He waved his hand and Tiesa was a woman right before his eyes. Her hair was no longer in her braid. It was messy and wild. Much like her eyes which were wide in fright. Her night dress was torn and a couple of tears from being indecent.

Nikolai stormed forward and grabbed her by the arm. When she tried to get away, he kissed her and threw her over his shoulder.

When she opened her mouth to scream, that was the last straw. He used his magic to put her to sleep.

He carried her to his castle where she was going to clean herself up, put on the wedding dress, and become his forever.

His blindness did not allow him to see two little birds following him. Or the cat that ran off into the woods.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Matthew stopped his horse.

"I did." Alfred did not need to say who the scream belonged to.

Because there was only one woman that was in these woods and she meant the world to Alfred.

They urged their horses to go farther, to go faster, to do anything it took to get to Tiesa.

They ignored the low branches that hit their faces.

They ignored the wind stinging their eyes.

There was only one thought in their minds right now: were they too late?

Finally it got to where they could take the horses no further and they had to leave them behind.

"How do you know that this is the right way? I mean, the last time we were here was night and it was only one time."

Alfred ignored his brother.

"Alfred?"

"I'm following our 'love connection'."

"Your what?"

"Our 'love connection'. It's where Tiesa and I could find each other without anyone telling us where they are hidden."

Matthew let out a chuckle but then he saw his brother's face.

He looked so serious.

"Okay. That sounds fake but okay."

By the time the two brothers passed the fallen tree that Matthew could swear was the same as the first two, he was getting very frustrated with his brother and his "love connection".

"Meow."

"Mattie, I get that you're annoyed but don't act like a cat."

"Meow."

"Hey little kitty, what are you doing in the big scary woods?" Matthew picked up the white cat that his brother was oblivious to.

"Matthew, stop acting crazy."

The white cat purred as Matthew started to rub her ears.

"Matthew why," Alfred turned around. "Why are you holding a cat?"

 _Idiot._ "This is the same cat that was with Tiesa. She must have been looking for us."

The cat leaped out of Matthew's arms and landed on her paws. She then took off in the opposite direction that Alfred was leading them.

Matthew ran after her.

"Hey, don't you trust me?" Alfred shouted.

"Between the cat and your 'love connection', I pick the cat."

Alfred had no choice but to follow the cat and his brother.

* * *

Tiesa woke up with a jolt.

Nikolai was staring down at her and with the fresh pink scar on his face and his milky white eyes, he sent ice cold shivers down her spine.

"You are going to clean up and you are going to put the wedding dress that I have for you or I will clean you and dress you myself. Do I make my self clear?"

It was all Tiesa could do to keep the violent shivering to a minimum.

"You have thirty minutes." And he slammed the door causing Tiesa wince.

She might as well get clean considering she did look homeless. She looked at herself in the mirror. My God, was that her?

The girl in the mirror had tangled, greasy brown hair. She looked so thin, it could not have been healthy. Tiesa was willing to bet she might see the outline of bone if she took off the dress. The only food she could eat was berries and she was not ready to lower herself to kill an animal. The girl's green eyes were wide and frightened. And there was so much dirt.

Tiesa smelled her night dress. It smelled like wet dog. Did Alfred find her disgusting when he saw her last? Tiesa would not blame him.

She took off her dress and got in the tub of clean water. Tiesa scrubbed the dirt off her body and did her best to free the tangles in her hair.

She didn't want to get in the wedding dress but she didn't want to get in her nightdress either. So she put the wedding dress on. It wasn't too flashy or big like the other's she has seen. It was like a dress a peasant would wear only white. Not to big but not to plain.

Nikolai thew open the door as Tiesa just put on the dress. She jumped and tried to crawl out the window but despite his blindness, he knew where she would be headed and pulled her back.

"You're mine!" he hissed in her ear.

Tiesa spit in his face which earned her a slap on the cheek.

Anger swelled up inside her. She didn't have a sword on her but that did not mean that she was unarmed. She formed a fist and punched him in the nose. She heard a crack and felt warm liquid on her hand. She turn got out of his grasp and ran out of the room.

She looked at her hand and saw blood. All of her fingers moved so the crack must have been his nose.

Marie flew down the hallway and chirped at her. Tiesa followed her down another hallway, up many flights of stairs, down a corridor until Marie halted at a door at the end of the hall.

Tiesa, out of breath, opened the surprisingly unlocked door and walked in. There were many books and charts that were scattered throughout the room. Marie flew to one book that was left unopened.

Tiesa looked at it and gasped.

It was a spell on how to change a person to an animal. Including how to keep them as one and more importantly, how to break the spell.

"So all that is needed to break the spell is the Kiss of Unrequited Love or to kill the caster." Tiesa looked at Marie.

The little bird nodded.

"You are brilliant Marie. Truly you are." She praised her small friend.

Marie puffed out her feathers in pride and smiled.

"Come on Marie. We have to find some way to kill him."

As Tiesa sprinted through the passages and Marie flew, one thought circled through their minds.

 _Kill Nikolai, get away._

* * *

Alfred and Matthew followed the cat through the woods back to the clearing by the castle where they found Tiesa.

"Thank you little cat." Alfred rubbed her ears, gaining a purr from the small cat.

Alfred and Matthew drew their swords and took off towards the castle.

The cat followed them.

Matthew knelt down so the cat stopped. "Sweet cat, can you please stay out of this? I don't want you getting hurt."

The cat looked like it understood, though, it looked very sad. The cat placed it's front paws on his knee and leaned up to touch her nose with his.

The cat sat back down and a yellow bird made it's perch between the cat's ears.

"Dude, I think you have an admirer."

"Shut up Al."

They saw a leopard growling words(?) of encouragement to the bear that was doing it's best to break down the side door.

"May I?" Alfred asked the bear.

The bear stared at him but must have decided that Tiesa was more important than Alfred was at the moment. The brown bear backed off leaving a very scratched up door.

There was a hole in the door left by the bear, name had to start with a V, that Alfred stuck his arm through and unlocked it from the inside.

He opened the door and the bear charged in. The leopard tried move but it was obvious that she was in pain.

"Why don't you wait here. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are." Alfred said softly.

The leopard nodded and stayed.

Alfred and Matthew followed the muddy bear tracks throughout the castle. They heard snarling and shouting that was faint but as they got closer, it grew louder.

They charged through a broken door to find that Tiesa had a sword in one hand, a knife in the other and she was kicking ass.

The bear attacked Nikolai and Tiesa striked at Nikolai when he was busy fending himself from the massive bear.

When Tiesa saw them, a grin broke out on her face and she laughed. "Want to join the fun?"

Nikolai threw a magic spell at Tiesa when she was not looking and without hesitation, Alfred jumped in front of her and within a blink of an eye, he was an eagle.

Tiesa stared at Alfred in shock. Alfred screeched and awkwardly started to fly around the room.

Tiesa and Vanya roared at Nikolai and charged at the same time.

Once Alfred got the hang of flying, he screeched and flew directly at Nikolai and attempted to claw his eyes out.

With all the chaos, Nikolai didn't see Matthew sneak up and stab him in the back.

Nikolai looked shocked. As he drew his last breath, those that he cursed turned back into a human.

Alfred was no longer an eagle and he fell five feet to the floor.

Vanya was now a tall young woman with silver hair with a sunflower and dark purple eyes. Her dress was a light pink and her cloak was a grey.

She looked shocked that she was a human again.

"I never imagined I'd have fingers again." She whispered in amazement as she curled her fingers.

Tiesa helped Alfred off the floor. "We should find the others."

They stumbled into the hall as Vanya was not used to walking on two legs yet where they found a fifteen year old girl with blonde hair in a red plaid dress and a black corset.

She stared at her arms and dress, not believing that it was real.

She saw the others and her smile glowed.

"Vanya! Tiesa! I'm a human!" Marie ran to the women and hugged them tightly.

"Alfred, Matthew, this is Marie. You have already met Vanya." Tiesa introduced them.

"Where is Eliisa?" Marie asked.

"She should be outside where we left her." Vanya replied.

Once they were outside, they found a woman lying on the ground in a blue dress with her messy, blonde hair underneath her.

"I guess now I can't lie in the sun and sleep all day now." She said sadly.

"No, we can't." Vanya sighed.

"How are your ribs?" Marie asked.

"A lot better. When I turned back into a human, they must have been repaired."

"BIRDIE!" a loud shriek of joy came from the mouth of a pale girl running at top speed towards Matthew.

She tackled him to the ground and kissed his cheek over and over.

Alfred laughed as his brother was getting kiss attacks from a girl.

The girls were amused as well, but they gave them some privacy.

"Wait, who ar-" Matthew was cut off because the pale girl kissed him square on the mouth.

"I'm Julchen." She said out of breath. "I'm from the awesome Prussia."

"Hi?" Matthew weakly stated. That was his first kiss from a girl.

"So should we head back?" Tiesa asked.

"We probably should. I don't think that Arthur can keep mom occupied any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Alfred and I begged him to be the diversion so mom would not find out about our coming to find you." Matthew explained.

"You do realize that they have been secret lovers for about ten years now. Right?"

The look of confusion was then replaced by expressions of both shock and horror.


	8. Wedding

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The wedding was beautiful.

The groom was handsome and the bride was stunning. So far, no one has contemplated running back down the isle.

Tiesa was holding her newborn son as she watched an older Matthew marrying Julchen. They were an odd but sweet pair. She was loud and he was quiet. Matthew was now taller than his brother and Julchen's head comes up to his shoulders.

"This was nothing like our wedding." Alfred whispered to his wife.

"Julchen did not trip while walking down the isle."

"Arthur has not gotten drunk yet."

"Your mother has not called Julchen an impostor yet."

"Or even tried to exorcise her for her very pale skin and red eyes."

"I am half expecting Matthew to mess up the vows like you did."

Alfred chuckled. "They weren't that bad."

"You messed up my name and then choked on the rest."

"I eventually got them right."

"Hold on. It looks like Arthur is about to take a shot of oh, wait. No. It's not liquor."

"No. That is vodka. He got it from Vanya. She always has vodka with her."

"Oh this will be amusing."

After a burning wedding cake, a couple drunks, and a flying bunny? Matthew and Julchen were happily married. Well, Julchen was laughing at everything and Matthew was shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

 **What is your favorite ship with Canada that is NOT Prucan? Important for next story.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
